


Till I Drown In Your Hands

by yibaek (sparkinski)



Series: Canon Blue [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Boyfriends, Canon, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Hair-pulling, M/M, Secret Relationship, Sequel, Smut, Switching, lowkey body worship, mentions of handjobs and blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 00:43:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7992289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkinski/pseuds/yibaek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His boy is back, and that's what matters, really.</p><p>Sequel to 'I'll Paint You a Clear Blue Sky'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Till I Drown In Your Hands

**Author's Note:**

> so i should definitely edit this more instead of posting, but i'm an impatient bean, so... excuse the messiness and poorly written smut. It's also not written in the same style as it's predecessor... but hopefully this makes up for the sadness of it!

Baekhyun likes watching ice melt.

He likes running scalding water over cubes in the sink until they’ve washed down the drain as if they were never there in the first place.

He likes watching the dark, stoic lines of a sad Yixing’s face melt away into a smile that takes his breath away, as if the darkness was never there in the first place.

He likes being the cause of the melting ice even more.

-

Baekhyun never waits for Yixing to return in the dorm living room. The temptation is too great. To touch and kiss, to really claim what’s his.

But the risk is even greater, of someone seeing them and ruining _everything._

So he waits in their shared dorm. The one that the company and his members consistently try to get him to move from because Yixing’s never there. Because it's not uncommon knowledge that Baekhyun needs human contact to breathe, but he refuses to give up his roommate.

If it’s bad, if he misses his namchin too much, he crawls into bed with Sehun, who never minds despite his petulant protests.

If it’s worse, if Baekhyun feels like he can't breathe through his worry over Yixing’s health, he crawls in with Kyungsoo, because he’s the only one who knows about them.

So he waits in their shared dorm, for his roommate to return from another strenuous schedule in China.

Even if faced with traffic, Yixing should be here by 11:00PM.

-

At 11:05PM, Baekhyun gulps nervously. Five minutes. It’s fine.

-

11:30PM. Baekhyun is pacing.

-

11:34PM. Kyungsoo steps in and tells Baekhyun to calm the fuck down.

-

11:47PM. Baekhyun hugs his knees on top of Yixing’s bed, ears listening for any hint of movement, toes curling nervously into the mattress.

He sends his tenth text message to Yixing.

There’s been no response at all.

-

12:44AM. Baekhyun doesn't mean to, but he doses off, inhaling the lingering scent of his best friend from his pillow.

-

When he’s gently shaken awake, the first thing he opens his eyes to is the alarm clock, with a blaring red “3:56AM” hurting his sensitive vision.

He blinks slowly, groggy, and registers the hand stroking his hair.

With effort, he turns his head to look, and the second he sees Yixing’s soft, sad smile, he shoots his arms out and pulls Yixing down against him in an awkward--but warm and loving--hug.

Yixing grunts a little from the force of it, but doesn't hesitate to adjust, to truly crawl onto the bed until his face is buried in Baekhyun’s neck and they’re just one collective bundle of limbs. “I’m sorry,” the elder mumbles, and Baekhyun shivers from the vibrations of it despite the ill feelings he has, left over from his incessant worry earlier.

His boy is back, and that’s what matters, really.

“My phone charger broke,” Yixing continues, separating himself enough to gently kiss Baekhyun’s lips. It’s so soft and warm, teasing even, but Baekhyun knows the real reunion kiss will come soon, when they’re done talking.

“I was worried,” he says, to keep himself from launching at the other man.

Yixing’s eyes fall shut as he smiles and says, “I know,” and Baekhyun tucks away the memory of it for safekeeping in his mind, lets it replace one of the many moments he’s watched Yixing cry until there was nothing left inside him.

“So your charger broke.”

“Yes.” Deft fingers brush through Baekhyun’s hair, making him sigh contently. Yixing goes on, “I was delayed for so long at ICN, Baekhyunnie. They wouldn't let us off the plane for hours.”

Baekhyun’s breathy exhale is chock-full of relief, he realizes.

“I did try and call though. I finally borrowed my manager’s phone a couple of hours ago, but you didn't answer.” Yixing’s frown is playful and he stretches to kiss Baekhyun’s nose. “You fell asleep.”

Baekhyun nearly dissolves into a giggly mess, but he’s far past being embarrassed by it. It’s just what Yixing does to him. His hand runs up and down the elder’s side and he purrs, “I did. But I missed you, namchin.”

He can see Yixing’s blush, even in the dim lighting and his heart swells with affection. Yixing is _here,_ Yixing is _back._ He surges forward, unable to contain himself any longer.

They can talk later.

Baekhyun seals their lips, pours everything he’s too scared to say into it. They work so well together, they always have.

But especially like this.

Hands grasping, legs locking. There’s a constant push and pull between them that’s utterly addicting. Like how even though it’s Baekhyun who pushes Yixing onto his back and crawls on top of him, air of dominance evident, it’s Yixing who parts Baekhyun’s lips with his tongue and does the unraveling, overwhelming the younger with his taste and affection and the way he just slightly tugs on his hair, like a promise for later.

They never make it farther than this. They can't afford to. The walls are paper thin and Kyungsoo barged in earlier because he heard Baekhyun _pacing_ for crying out loud.

Sometimes Baekhyun fears that even the soft smacking sound of their lips will carry, their whispers of affection into each other’s skin and hair. But it never seems to.

They’re careful. Almost annoyingly so.

“I missed you more, Baekhyunnie,” Yixing murmurs belatedly as Baekhyun noses his cheek.

Yixing’s hands feel good on his ass. Yixing’s hands always feel good no matter where they are.

Baekhyun shakes his head, kisses him sweetly and winks. “Not even remotely possible.”

A quiet whine sounds in the back of Yixing’s throat before he entwines one of his hands in Baekhyun’s hair again and kisses him a little more desperately than before.

Baekhyun’s hips work of their own accord when they gently grind into Yixing’s.

“Ba-Baekhyun,” Yixing whispers after they’ve gasped into each other’s mouths. It’s wanton, but also a warning. “W-We can’t- not here- we can't be quiet enough.”

Flashes of venue closets and dorm showers plague Baekhyun’s mind. Frantic handjobs after they’ve gotten too worked up watching each other dance on stage. The one time they had the dorms to themselves other than a sleeping Jongin, and blew each other in the shower.

It’s always desperate, hurried; they never really are able to take their time, not yet, and it’s getting to be too much.

But Yixing is right. Neither of them are very good at keeping quiet, especially Baekhyun.

He can see it on Yixing’s face, though, that he’s thinking about those couple of times too. His unfocused gaze, the scarlet dusting his cheeks.

Yixing squirms unconsciously beneath him, and it serves as their undoing.

Their crotches are still pressed together, and the friction is just enough to elicit a response from both. Just sharp intakes of breath as Baekhyun falls closer, their mouths within reach of each other again.

The utter _need_ is so high. Light frottage wouldn't feel _this_ good if it wasn't.

Baekhyun feels Yixing’s dick twitch against their sweatpants barrier, and he unleashes a shuddering breath into Yixing’s parted lips, waiting, because Baekhyun wants this, so the ball is in Yixing’s court now.

He’s not sure who kisses who, but he knows it’s Yixing with the vice grip on his hips. Knows it’s Yixing who undulates his own hips and makes Baekhyun bury the choked sound he makes in his neck. “Yixing…” Baekhyun whispers. It’s a question, though it doesn't sound like one, but Yixing knows. He always does. They know each other better than anyone else by now.

Yixing inhales deeply, and Baekhyun can feel the tremble of it against his entire body. “We can- We can try,” the elder murmurs into his ear, and god, it’s hotter than it should be. “But Baekhyunnie if we can't stay quiet-”

“I know.”

Baekhyun holds his breath in the still moment that follows, waiting for some kind of cue. He’s suddenly nervous, but can feel a sense of thrill trickling down his spine.

Yixing strokes his fingers up and down Baekhyun’s back and reaches for Baekhyun’s phone on the nightstand. Baekhyun picks his head up and silently questions him, and Yixing shakes his head, unlocking the phone and skimming through the apps.

He puts on a movie, turns the volume up, and Baekhyun understands.

White noise.

Then suddenly he’s being flipped, surprising a yelp out of him that Yixing expected and covers with his mouth.

Yixing smiles against his lips and Baekhyun thinks that alone would make the other members finding out worth it.

They’ve come a long way in the past several months. Yixing stopped trying to push him away, and Baekhyun has been there every second he can, to help him, to replace those sad memories with more of his smiles.

Baekhyun knows his own smile is bright, probably unnecessarily so, and for just a moment, he forgets about their venture so he can wrap his arms around Yixing’s neck and kiss him deeply.

A knowing grin graces Yixing’s lips then, and he pecks Baekhyun’s mouth once, twice, before trailing down until he’s gently sucking Baekhyun’s neck. Not enough to leave a mark, but enough to make his sensitive neck tingle, to make him tremble.

And then Yixing rolls his body in the way Baekhyun has always been turned on by on stage, and the press of their clothed dicks is _too. good._

They become wrapped tight in this haze as Yixing sets a rhythm. Baekhyun’s head presses back into the pillow as his mouth falls open. Yixing wrapping his plush lips around Baekhyun’s adam’s apple and _sucking_.

Their shirts come off when they start to sweat and Baekhyun traces the lines of Yixing’s abs like they’re his favorite work of art. And maybe they are.

He tugs Yixing’s hair in lieu of moaning when the pleasure starts to become overwhelming, but it wrings a desperate moan from Yixing and Baekhyun laughs, tucks away the information for later and hopes maybe his laugh will lead anyone who might’ve heard Yixing’s misstep astray.

This shouldn't be as sexy as it is, Baekhyun thinks fleetingly, rutting against each other like teenagers, but here he is, ready to come any minute now and thinking this is potentially the hottest thing he’s ever done.

They both know Baekhyun’s close when Baekhyun suddenly can't keep his mouth shut.

He pulls his elder close by the hair and starts meeting Yixing’s humps more firmly, nibbling his ear and panting into it. “I want you to fuck me, Yixing,” he whispers, and Yixing’s breath hitches. “And I want to fuck you.”

“S-Soon-...” Yixing doubles down on his efforts, verging on frantic and biting down on Baekhyun’s shoulder, hard. It’ll leave a mark. Baekhyun doesn't fucking care.

He feels himself start to writhe beneath Yixing, feels his breaths coming shorter, and his brain to mouth filter has vanished. “I want you so bad, Yixing. I need you. I think about it all the time- how good your fucking perfect dick would feel in-”

Yixing’s cry is muffled where his teeth are still latched on to Baekhyun’s shoulder as he comes, and the way his hips stutter uncontrollably, watching him come undone, is enough to finish Baekhyun off.

He can vaguely feel Yixing’s lips pressing against any piece of skin they can reach as Baekhyun _soars_ through his high. He thinks he feels a tongue against the bite mark on his shoulder, like Yixing is trying to soothe the sting. And their hips are still gently rutting, as Yixing coaxes him through his release.

Baekhyun blinks slowly and tries to catch his breath, licking his lips just before Yixing swoops in and kisses them, claims them, and that goes on for a while. Lazy kisses and giggles and pulling each other closer in the afterglow.

-

They change and clean up, because gross, and fall back into bed together as quickly as they can, Baekhyun clinging to Yixing, lying half on top of him, arms crossed on his chest, chin propped there. Yixing uses one of his arms as a pillow and the other to comb his fingers through Baekhyun’s tangled hair.

“I can't believe we came in our pants like 12 year olds,” Baekhyun murmurs with a smirk.

It elicits the laughter he expects from his elder. “ _Baekhyun-ah!”_

This part doesn't have to be quiet. Their laughter, their catch up time. Yixing tells him about filming his movie and Baekhyun tells him about his own first drama audition. Even the parts they’ve already told each other over the phone get retold enthusiastically, each of them buzzing with the intoxication of being together again.

The other members know this is normal, for them to be loud and chatty no matter the time of day or night when they’re together.

No one has to know about their entwined fingers and stolen kisses between sentences, behind locked doors.

-

The couple falls into their usual dorm routine the next day.

Yixing eats lunch with Minseok and Jongdae. Baekhyun with Chanyeol and Kyungsoo. Sehun trudges in half asleep and drapes himself over Yixing from behind. “Hi hyung.”

Yixing ruffles the boy’s hair, happiness radiating from him. Baekhyun’s breath catches at the sight. “Good morning, maknae!” Yixing greets.

“‘S not morning.”

“Ah yes, you refuse to wake up early on days off.”

“I can feel Baekhyun hyung staring,” Sehun murmurs. “Baekhyun, you’re not allowed to be jealous. You got to spend time with him when he came home.”

Baekhyun bites his lip, smirking. “I didn't know you can read minds, dongsaeng.”

“I can do a lot of things.”

Yixing nods. “Like use me as a pillow every time you see me.” He fake pouts, but the second Sehun nuzzles his face into his neck, the pout dissolves into a warm smile.

Kyungsoo kicking Baekhyun under the table is the only reason Baekhyun breaks his too-fond gaze.

-

Despite what most would assume, Baekhyun thinks he likes these moments the best. The quiet ones. With the sun streaming through their tiny dorm window--they're lucky to even have a window--sprawled out on the floor, Baekhyun’s head on Yixing’s back while the elder rests on his stomach and draws in a sketch pad.

Baekhyun is usually restless with nothing to do, fidgety, but he’s so content having Yixing here while they have time off that the lack of activity is welcome. He hums softly to fill the silence until he feels himself dozing off, warmth soaking his skin, the rise and fall of Yixing’s breaths a lullaby.

-

Restless comes to play when Baekhyun realizes the other members aren't going to leave them alone. And he can't be bitter, he can't. They’re just happy to have Yixing back, and Yixing is _so happy_ to be back with all of them. Baekhyun can't be selfish.

But he is. Just a little.

He catches Yixing throwing him longing glances every now and then, and it twists his stomach unpleasantly.

Why can't they just _be?_

Baekhyun doesn't regret his career choice, but sometimes he wishes the spotlight was just a little less bright.

-

 _Just one more week._ He thinks it over and over again. One more week until they fly to Japan for a show. One more week until they’re lodged in a hotel for a couple of nights. One more week until they finally get the privacy they deserve.

Yixing sits next to him on the couch, a hand on his knee. This kind of contact is always okay. And then he leans over and whispers in Baekhyun’s ear, “Just one more week, Baekhyunnie.”

-

It should hurt, Baekhyun thinks. The force with which Yixing presses him into the hotel room door as he kisses the life out of him.

It should be painful, but their sweat from the concert is still drying and the adrenaline of performing for thousands of people still high, and Baekhyun had worked Yixing up on purpose. Had kept touching his ass throughout the show and now Yixing is already hard in his jeans.

But Baekhyun’s not too far behind, really.

He moans wantonly when Yixing grinds their hips together, and he only fleetingly thinks that this isn't careful. The walls aren't as thin here but they aren't soundproof either.

And the sound of Baekhyun being pushed against the door certainly isn't the most difficult thing to discern.

“Bed,” is all he says.

Yixing’s plump lips are already so kiss-swollen. Baekhyun wants to bite them.

The elder hikes up one of Baekhyun’s legs until the smaller man takes the hint and hops up. Being taller than Yixing a moment is nice, the leverage is good. He takes Yixing’s bottom lip between his teeth and tugs. Yixing squeezes his ass.

Push, pull, push, pull.

And then they’re on the hotel bed--so much bigger, fluffier than their beds in the dorms--in the same position as they were standing up, kissing frantically.

“Which one of us gets to go first?” Yixing questions breathlessly. There’s a playfulness to it that Baekhyun thrives from.

He rolls them unexpectedly, pinning Yixing’s arms by his head. “We could rock, paper, scissors for it.” Baekhyun bites away his own smirk as he rubs their crotches together.

A mixture of laugh and moan falls from Yixing’s throat and he doesn't even try to break free of Baekhyun’s grip. His eyes sparkle earnestly as he says, “Fuck me, Baekhyunnie.”

Goosebumps prickle along Baekhyun’s skin. “Fuck,” he breathes, and strips off his t-shirt.

Yixing’s hands trail up his stomach and chest immediately, fingertips graze his nipples and the younger man shudders.

They make haste, shedding clothes and procuring lube from Yixing’s bag. But the franticness dies once Yixing has taken and is used to Baekhyun’s first finger.

There’s time. They aren't crammed with seven other people in a dorm, or in a closet with a hundred people buzzing outside of it.

They don't have anywhere to be for the next two days, but knowing their spontaneous members, this could be the only night they have for this.

So Baekhyun takes his time to admire Yixing. To run the tip of his tongue along the lines of his stomach, to wrap his lips around a nipple and suck, to mark his neck dark and pretty with promises to cover it with makeup later.

He works his second finger inside Yixing and wraps his free hand around the elder’s dick. He swipes at the precome, thumbs the head slow, and Yixing keens, Yixing doesn't try to stay quiet.

Baekhyun never wants him to stay quiet again.

He’s suddenly determined, makes it his mission to pluck the strings of the instrument that is Yixing, to make him sing.

His fingers stop thrusting in favor of stroking. Baekhyun lets go of the elder’s dick and kisses him just to feel the way Yixing’s lips part with a needy moan as Baekhyun strokes that bundle of nerves inside him.

He’s relentless for only a moment, until Yixing is writhing beneath him and begging him to stop.

“B-Baekhyunnie, finish what you started.”

So Baekhyun works his third finger in, thrusts shallowly, kisses Yixing’s length up and down, ruts against the mattress for temporary relief.

“H-Harder, Baekhyun, come on.”

Baekhyun’s mouth falls open when Yixing threads his fingers through the younger’s hair and _pulls_ as Baekhyun firmly thrusts his fingers in and out of Yixing’s ass.

Yixing’s always done it gently, Baekhyun has always thought of it as a promise for later, but he never thought he’d like it this much. Hair pulling. Who knew. “O-Oh,” he stammers when Yixing tugs again, because Baekhyun is paying attention to his prostate again.

“Y-You-...”

“Yeah.”

Baekhyun thinks it’d be so much better if his mouth was wrapped around Yixing’s cock, but that’ll have to come later. They’re both leaking and neither of them will last long at this rate.

“That’s en-enough-,” Yixing chokes out, relinquishing his grip on Baekhyun’s hair to push at Baekhyun’s shoulders. “Need you-...” He grabs the bottle of lube from next to him and throws it at Baekhyun’s chest.

Laughter erupts from the younger man’s throat as he eases his fingers from Yixing and sits back on his knees, picking up the bottle. “Impatient namchin.”

Yixing squirms and bites his lip as he watches Baekhyun generously coat his dick with lube. Baekhyun tries not to come on the spot. “You’re uncharacteristically patient,” Yixing spouts breathlessly.

“You just threw a bottle of lube at me. It lightened the mood.”

Baekhyun grins as Yixing laughs, but then Baekhyun is lining himself up and gently pushing through Yixing’s rim and they fall back into the haze of fucking or making love or _whatever_ for the first time.

It takes a while, for Yixing to adjust, and the length of time is excruciating for Baekhyun. His typical restlessness tries to overcome him--he can't stop _squirming--_ and his apologies fall on deaf ears; Yixing’s eyes are squeezed shut as he no doubt tries to will himself into pleasure instead of pain.

When Yixing has given the okay to fully sheathe himself, Baekhyun halts, and tries to distract himself by stroking the elder’s dick and kissing him silly.

Yixing starts moaning and tells him to move, so he does.

Baekhyun has every intention of starting slow, then picking up the pace, but he likes the way Yixing _mewls_ with every focused thrust too much, so Baekhyun just pistons his hips harder, firmer, instead of quicker and shallower.

It’s better this way, he knows it.

“Y-You feel so good,” Baekhyun moans into Yixing’s neck. _You’re ev-everything I’ve ever wanted._

The whole affair is much more intimate than Baekhyun expects. Not that he expected to be detached, but with it being their first _real_ time together, he thought it would be unintentionally frantic, less talking, more obscene moaning, less kissing, more canine-like panting.

But whispers fall between them as they make love (and he knows that’s exactly what they’re doing, not just fucking). Whispers of _my boy_ and _mine_ intermingle with lingering kisses and entwined fingers. They grasp and grope at each other, compliments mindlessly falling from their mouths.

“I love your body.” Yixing squeezes Baekhyun’s waist appreciatively, kneads his ass and Baekhyun secretly hopes he leaves bruises.

“I love your lips,” Baekhyun murmurs before nibbling and gliding his tongue along them.

They gasp and pant as the end nears, Baekhyun’s hand rooted in Yixing’s hair firmly, a vice grip that’s making Yixing cry out, but his expression only reads pleasure so Baekhyun doesn't relent.

His thrusts do come quicker in the end, as he loses control of his hips, as he wraps a hand around Yixing’s length and the elder comes almost immediately. He chants Baekhyun’s name desperately, and Baekhyun snaps his hips once, twice, and nearly collapses on top of his fucked out boyfriend as his own orgasm ripples through him.

“Wow,” is all Yixing says at first.

All Baekhyun can say is, “Fuck.”

Yixing giggles and pulls Baekhyun up by the head until they’re kissing. It’s soft, sweet, like Yixing, Baekhyun can't help but think. He lets the elder guide him, still too boneless to do anything himself, and just hums contently when Yixing needily licks into his mouth.

-

Their shower unintentionally turns into another round, when Yixing gets too curious and decides he wants to finger Baekhyun.

He fucks Baekhyun face first into the wall until Baekhyun is screaming his name.

-

Baekhyun falls onto the bed, naked and still a little damp from the shower, unsure if he’s imagining the way it feels like Yixing’s come is still trickling from his ass.

Yixing laughs and crawls over him, climbing under the covers and urging Baekhyun to join him.

It takes him a moment.

“We’re not going to be able to move tomorrow,” Baekhyun mumbles when he finally settles into Yixing’s arms, his back flush against the elder’s chest.

“Worth it, I think,” Yixing giggles, kissing the back of Baekhyun’s neck.

He has to agree there.

-

“Every time I come here, I think of that time,” Yixing murmurs when sleep has almost overcome them. “When I called you, crying.”

Baekhyun remembers vividly.

“I just wanted to hear your voice.”

Something heavy settles over them. The sudden memories of Yixing’s darkest time.

Baekhyun turns over to face him and sings him to sleep.

-

Baekhyun has to pee.

He groggily pries himself from Yixing’s arms and rolls out of bed, trudging to the bathroom. He blinks dazedly at the toilet, then at the sink.

He remembers their ice bucket that they never dumped, and fetches it to pour out the water. There’s still ice left. He empties it in the sink.

Baekhyun likes watching ice melt. Running hot water over the cubes until they’ve washed down the drain as if they were never there in the first place.

After a moment, arms slip around him from behind and his eyes meet the other’s in the mirror as he sinks back into the embrace. “What are you doing?” Yixing asks sleepily.

“Watching ice melt,” Baekhyun answers simply, leaning his head to the side and shutting his eyes as Yixing kisses his neck.

Yixing giggles and Baekhyun’s heart flutters. “Why?”

Baekhyun turns the water off and turns in Yixing’s arms, wrapping his own around the elder’s neck as he shrugs. “Don't know. I just zoned out I guess.”

He watches Yixing squint, like he doesn't quite believe him, but he smiles and leans in for a kiss anyway. Baekhyun is always happy to oblige.

-

It’s when they’re back in bed, staring at each other shamelessly as they rest on their sides that Baekhyun elaborates. “I like watching warmth overcome the cold.” His thumb catches on Yixing’s lips, and he tugs at the corner, like he’s pulling his mouth into a smile.

He thinks Yixing understands because his response after a moment of deliberance is, “I love you.”

Baekhyun blinks once, twice, thrice. Then his face melts, his eyes slide shut as Yixing kisses him softly, but it doesn't last long, it can't, because Baekhyun can't stop smiling. He nods.

“I love you, too.”

-

They’re late for breakfast in Junmyeon and Jongdae’s room the next morning. They blink sleepily and wave at everyone before settling on the floor next to each other.

Perhaps a little too close, but. Tired. Exhausted.

Baekhyun still has the ghost feeling of Yixing’s come in his ass.

Minseok and Jongin hand them food and they accept it gratefully and try to tune in to the chatter of the room.

-

“So when were you gonna tell us?” Sehun asks when a weird moment of silence has fallen over the room.

Baekhyun just blinks, confused, and Yixing doesn't even acknowledge the question. “Huh?” Baekhyun asks.

“When were you gonna tell us that you two were fucking?”

 _“Sehun.”_ Junmyeon throws a pillow from the bed at the maknae, who only bats it away and shrugs, before turning his scrutinizing expression back on the accused pair.

Baekhyun flounders, mouth opening and closing, and _now_ Yixing is paying attention, but he’s not saying anything either. “Uh,” Baekhyun stalls. “W-We’re not-...”

“Oh _whatever,”_ Sehun scoffs and Baekhyun whips his face around to stare at Junmyeon hopelessly. Certainly their leader can fix this.

Kyungsoo sighs.

Kyungsoo is always _sighing_ around Baekhyun and Yixing.

“Baekhyun,” Junmyeon inserts softly, in that natural caring tone of his. “Yixing. It’s- It’s okay. Really. We-. Well. We’ve all known for a while.”

“Sehun didn't know,” Sehun says. “Sehun found out last night with the rest of the hotel.”

“Oh boy,” Yixing covers his face with his hands.

Baekhyun stares, owlish, at the floor. “Oh.” He laughs nervously. “We were- uh, we-...” He sighs and gives up. “How did you know?”

Junmyeon shrugs. “There’s a line between skinship and _real,_ especially considering skinship like you two share isn't exactly… necessary… in the dorms. Out of eyesight from fans.”

“Also I wasn't asleep that one time,” Jongin mumbles.

The shower. “Oh _god,”_ Baekhyun groans.

The room actually erupts with laughter, and Baekhyun and Yixing look at each other, surprised, searching for explanations, decisions. And Kyungsoo isn't right there to kick the fond stare from Baekhyun’s face as Yixing lays his head down on his knees, still watching Baekhyun, as his confusion and uncertainty melts into a smile.

Baekhyun feels it too. The relief of their closest friends, their brothers, knowing.

“You two are gross,” Jongdae announces.

Baekhyun throws a chopstick at him.

“We’re extremely upset that you kept this to yourselves,” Sehun crosses his arms childishly and quirks a brow.

Junmyeon sighs. _“No one_ is upset with you-”

Sehun cuts him off. _“Sehun_ is extremely upset that you did not tell him. Your absolute best friend. The maknae. The baby- ugh-.”

Baekhyun tackles him, cackling, happy, and forces affection on the maknae, who always pretends to be disgruntled but always presses into the palm of a hand, or discreetly snuggles into a hug.

“If it makes you feel any better, Sehunnie, we thought about telling you,” Yixing laughs from his spot on the floor and Baekhyun feels his heart swell as usual.

“It’s true,” he agrees, starting to tickle the tall boy beneath him. “But I didn't think you could keep a secret.”

Sehun shoves him away with a scoff and Baekhyun just grins and happily scoots back into his spot next to Yixing, leaning against him a little.

The maknae side-eyes them suspiciously, but Baekhyun can see the warmth there, that he’s not actually upset with them and that’s all that matters.

Minseok offers them more food and everything goes back to normal, discussions about the concert the night before and what they want to do tonight popping up between different pairs.

Baekhyun and Yixing look at each other again. Searching. Yixing mouths that he loves him and Baekhyun blushes, hiding his smile in his boyfriend’s shoulder.

Jongdae throws a pillow at them and tells them to stop being gross.

Baekhyun whispers in Yixing’s ear that he loves him too.

They’re gonna be okay, with everyone knowing.

This is their family.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are always, always welcome and extremely motivating :D
> 
> talk to me/see updates [here](https://twitter.com/bkxngs)!


End file.
